La question
by Lys ardent
Summary: Sealand pose une question à la Hongrie et la Roumanie . Une question sur les fleurs et les abeilles . Noté M pour les thèmes sexuels abordés .


La Hongrie et la Roumanie étaient comme toujours en train de se battre. La rixe avait débuté peu après le début de la réunion mondiale, après un des mots plus haut que l'autre sûrement, le débat animé entre les deux nations avait tourné en combat à coups de poings, pieds, poêle, crocs et plus généralement tout ce qui était susceptible de servir à blesser l'un ou l'autre des deux belligérants. L'Allemagne avait eu cette fois le bon sens d'expulser hors de la salle de réunions les deux fauteurs de troubles pour garder un semblant d'ordre dans l'assemblée de pays tous plus immatures les uns que les autres. Malgré les protestations, les deux pays avaient continués leur combat dehors.

-Bâtard roumain!

-Chienne hongroise!

Les deux nations se crachaient toutes les insultes du monde et faisaient pleuvoir sur l'autres une pluie de coups , d'objets et parties du corps en tous genres. Aucuns ne vit approcher la petite micronation.

-Excusez moi.

La Hongrie et la Roumanie s'arrêtèrent et observèrent le nouveau venu, l'air choqués que quelqu'un est interrompu leur discussion animée. Sealand s'avança encore.

-J'ai une question.

Les deux pays se séparent et rajustèrent leur vêtement afin de paraître un minimum présentables devant l'enfant. La Roumanie s'adressa au jeune Sealand.

-Vas-y petit, on t'écoute.

-C'est quoi "faire l'amour"?

Les mâchoires du roumain et de la hongroise chutèrent. La micronation observe ses deux aînés, l'air d'attendre une réponse. Elizavetha se ressaisie la première.

-Je pense que tu devrais plutôt poser cette question à ton papa ou ta maman.

-Je l'ai déjà fait, mais papa m'a répondu "demande à ta mère" et maman a aussi dit "demande à ton père". Du coup je suis allé demander à Erland si il savait ce que c'était et il m'a dit d'aller voir sur Internet, mais c'était tout à l'heure et moi j'ai pas le wifi ici et je veux savoir tout de suite ce que ça veut dire.

Les deux nations se regardèrent, gênées. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient un cours d'éducation sexuelle à un enfant. La Roumanie avait dû discuter de cela avec son petit frère, la Moldavie, et la Hongrie s'y était collée avec l'Italie. Quoique la hongroise avait surtout essayée de réparer les effets pervers si l'on puis dire de la première discussion que la nation insouciante avait eu avec la France. Sauf que les temps avaient changés depuis et qu'ils se sentaient un peu rouillés au niveau pédagogique.

-Tu sais, je pense que tu devrais vraiment attendre d'être rentré chez toi pour savoir ce que ça veux dire?

-Non ! Je veux savoir tout de suite!

La Hongrie et la Roumanie soupirèrent ensemble. Ils ne pourraient vraiment pas y couper. Elizavetha se lança.

-Faire l'amour, c'est quand deux personnes qui s'aiment très fort font un gros câlin ensembles.

-Deux personnes adultes , précisa Vlad.

-Oui adultes. Et les deux personnes-

-Ou plus.

La Hongrie jeta un regard noir au roumain.

-Les deux personnes ou plus qui sont des adultes doivent également être d'accord pour faire ce gros câlin, sinon elles ne font pas l'amour.

-Elles font quoi alors?

La Roumanie se pencha vers Sealand.

-Si un des deux n'est pas d'accord alors on appelle ça un viol. Et le viol ce n'est pas bien du tout.

L'enfant réfléchit un moment puis pointa vers la salle de réunions du doigt.

-Donc l'Allemagne et l'Italie sont en train de faire l'amour là?

La hongroise, toute la yaoïste qu'elle était, ce retourna vivement. On pouvait voir à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte l'Italie se jeter dans les bras du pays germanique dans le priant de le protéger d'un danger quelconque. Le roumain posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de Sealand.

-Non, quand ils font l'amour, les deux se font plaisir. Là l'Allemagne n'a pas l'air content.

-Avant de me virer, Erland m'a dit qu'on faisait les bébé comme ça.

-Oui mais pas forcément. On peut le faire pour avoir des enfants mais parfois c'est juste pour le plaisir.

La Hongrie intervint.

-Et puis ce n'est pas forcément un homme et une femme qui font l'amour.

-Tout à fait ça peut être deux femmes.

-Ou deux hommes.

-Ou un homme et un animal.

La Hongrie jeta un regard encore plus noir que le précédent au roumain. Elle reprie lentement son discours.

-Bref, tout ce qui compte pour faire l'amour, c'est de s'aimer.

La petites micronations réfléchit un moment avant de dire finalement:

-Je crois que j'ai compris.

La hongroise et le roumain soupirèrent de soulagement. Ils en avaient enfin fini avec les histoires de fleurs et d'abeilles.

-Mais j'ai encore une question.

Sealand vit ses aînés soupirant de nouveau mais cette fois d'agacement. L'enfant continua néanmoins.

-Quand on fait l'amour, on le fait dans une chambre?

-Oui, répondit la Roumanie, mais c'est pas obligé.

-Mais dans les chambres il y a des lit, et c'est plus confortable.

Les deux nations adultes s'observèrent. Sealand reprit.

-Et quand deux personnes font l'amour, est-ce qu'elles font du bruit? Comme taper contre le mur ou crier fort?

-Heu ... Oui, mais comment tu sais tout ça?

-Ma chambre est juste à côté de celle de madame Hongrie.

La hongroise et le roumain ouvrirent de grands yeux, ils avaient peur de comprendre ce que le jeune garçon était en train de dire. Sealand, pas gêné du tout, reprit avec un sourire rayonnant sur le visage.

-Donc quand monsieur Roumanie est allé dans ta chambre hier soir, vous avez fais l'amour.

Et l'enfant quitte les deux adultes sur ces bons mots. Elizavetha et Vlad sont rouges comme des pivoines. Puis la hongroise finie par se rappeler de quelque chose. Elle se tourna vers le roumain.

-Je me souvient pourquoi sur se disputait tout à l'heure.

-Ha bon?

La Hongrie marmonne en serrant les dents.

-Hier soir, t'as pas pris le _bon chemin_ .

La Roumanie fronça les sourciles avant qu'un éclair de compréhension ne le traverse.

-Désolé, il faisait noir et je voyais pas.

-Mais oui c'est ça, monsieur n'arrête pas de dire à qui veut bien entendre qu'il est nyctalope mais bizarrement il n'y voit plus rien quand il est sous la couette.

-Ouais bah t'avais pas l'air de t'en plaindre hier que je me sois trompé de trou.

Et ils revinrent rapidement aux mains avant d'être de nouveau interrompus.

-Vous parlez de quoi?

La hongroise et le roumain s'arrêtèrent de nouveau. Devant eux se dressait Wy, l'air bien décidée à obtenir des réponses.

* * *

 **Hetalia appartient au seul, l'unique, Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Ne me demandez pas comment cette idée m'est venue, moi même je n'en sais rien. Et puis j'aime le couple Hongrie X Roumanie, malgré le fait qu'ils ne semblent pas trop intéresser les autres auteurs (sérieusement, il n'y a pas assez de fics qui parlent de eux deux, ils mériteraient plus à mon avis ). Pour ceux qui se demandent, Erland est le nom que j'ai choisi pour Ladonia.**


End file.
